A TwoKinds Tale
by snakeman1299
Summary: A 17 year old ex- Templar named Darrin wakes up with only a handful of memories, all involving Trace Legacy, he travels on an action filled adventure to find him. Read this fanfic story to find out what happens, I promise you won't regret reading this one ;).
1. Chapter 1-6

CHAPTER I

Darrin woke with a start, he tried to sit up but a sharp pain stopped him. He looked down to see cuts all over his chest and abdomen, but he couldn't remember anything that had happened except for one thing, Trace had done this. Darrin tried to sit up once again and this time he was successful, he slowly rose to his feet and looked around. He was in a small clearing on a hill just north of an old dirt path that went east and west. It looked like no one had used it in a long time but he began walking down it anyway. _Maybe there's a village close by with someone that can help me_ he thought. Darrin was close to a village but he was heading in the wrong direction and into kiedrian territory...

Darrin's progress was slow and painful but it was progress none the less. He had only made it a mile or two down the road when he collapsed and could not stand again. He was in too much pain to do anything and he was losing too much blood, things were beginning to look Grimm. _Is this really the end? What a lame way to go out, lying on the side of the road with a bunch of cuts slowly bleeding to death,_ thought Darrin. As he neared unconsciousness he heard a soft thud right behind him, he tried to turn and see what had made the sound but he was too weak to even lift his head. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was two orange, furry feet right in front of him.

Darron woke cold and hungry, he sat up slowly and looked around in the dim light. He was in a room filled with the typical household items, chairs tables etc. etc. There was a fireplace in the corner and presently there was a small fire going but he could not feel the heat coming from it, he wished more than anything to be right next to it and let it warm him to the bone. He looked down to see that all his wounds were almost healed but he still ached from several broken ribs. "Where am I?" Darrin asked aloud not expecting an answer in return, "why, in my house of course". Darrin jumped at the sound of the woman's voice, he looked around the room to see a small woman sitting in a chair next to the fire. _How had I not seen her before?_ He thought. The woman was middle aged, had blue eyes, and a warm smile that could fill even the saddest soul with happiness. Darrin tried to stand up but was met with a terrible pain in his chest " aaagh!" The woman chuckled and shook her head "you shouldn't try to stand you'll only put yourself in more pain." Said the old lady. " who are you?" Asked Darrin "I am Marianne but you can call me Anne" "why did you help me?" Darrin asked "because Kate brought you to me, and you were in need." Anne saw the confusion on Darrin's face and answered his question before he could ask it.

"Kate is my daughter" she said. "Oh." replied Darrin "Well where is she so I can thank her for saving my life?"

Anne let out a sigh and said "kate please come in here" after a moment Darrin heard a girl's voice say "coming Anne" from the back of the house, a moment later a girl stepped into the room wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt. But this was not a normal human girl like Darrin had been expecting it was a tiger walking on two legs. Darrin jumped back in shock and was frozen on the bed with fear. Anne and the tiger looked at him puzzled. "What the hell is that?" Asked Darrin unable to take his eyes off the animal that appeared to be able to comprehend his words. "This is Kate" said Anne puzzled that Darrin had even asked the question. Kate was rather offended by the remark but said nothing. "How is that thing standing on two feet?" Asked Darrin confused and scared. " I am not a _thing!"_ Yelled Kate , she then turned and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her. "Exactly how much do you remember?" Asked Anne. "Only that the one who did this to me was Trace, other than that, nothing" replied Darrin.

For the next couple hours Anne and Darrin talked about the world they lived in and the creatures that inhabited it. By the time they were finished Darrin was well informed about their world. He had learned that there were three different races that existed, Keidran, Humans and Basitins. Humans were the more dominant of three races and used keidran as slaves. Basitins were a militarily based people who mainly kept to themselves. After learning all this Darrin realized he had made a terrible mistake calling Kate a thing and wanted to apologize but he could not even get out of bed, and he didn't think Kate had cooled down enough to call her back to the living room, _not that she would listen to me anyways_ , so he made a mental note to apologize later. Anne had given him his supper and after he ate she told him that she was going to bed and that he should do the same. But that was the last thing Darrin wanted to do and even if he wanted to he couldn't, he had a million questions running through his mind and he had the answers to none of them.

CHAPTER II

Darrin slowly woke this time, he didn't remember falling asleep but at some point during the night he must have gotten too tired and dozed off. When he opened his eyes he saw two more staring right back at him, they were big and round and were deep blue, Kate was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a bowl of steaming oatmeal in her lap "Hiya" said Kate. "Um, hi" said Darrin. Kate handed him the bowl and said, "Anne said for you to eat this" Darrin took the bowl and began to eat his oatmeal and as he ate he glanced from the bowl to kate taking in all her features, she was rather attractive, that is for a tiger, she had brownish red hair, that was a mess but fit her look, she was around Darrin's height, which was 5'9". She had the orange fur of a tiger as well as the stripes, but her unlike a tiger she had a mouth and her ears were on top of her head instead of on the side. She was what someone would expect if you combined a girl with a tiger. "Hey Kate?" "yes?" "Sorry about last night I had no idea-" "Oh its fine Anne told me that you lost your memory." Said Kate, cutting of Darrin mid-sentence. There was an awkward silence that followed and Darrin didn't know what to say so he just ate his oatmeal hoping the awkward moment would pass quickly.

After a while Kate broke the silence, "how old are you?" She asked. Darrin coughed "excuse me?" "I asked your age" " 17" replied Darrin, "and yourself?" "4 1/2" she replied and at this darrin was taken aback, _I swear she looks my age_ , his shock must have shown on his face because Kate hurriedly said,"Keidran age faster than humans do so i am around your age in human years." "Oh" Darrin said with a sigh of relief although why he sighed he did not know. "Have you always lived here?" Asked Darrin as he looked around the small but cozy room. "No, not always. When I was 2 my real parents were killed in cold blood by a templar. He came into our peaceful village and set it ablaze, killing anyone he could find. I barely got out of there alive... thanks to my parents. After that I was on my own, going from village to village living off of scraps, but then Anne found me and took me in, I've been living here ever since." Darrin was shocked that such a nice being could have such a horrible past. "I'm sorry to hear you've had a horrible childhood.I know what it's like to lose everything and everyone you love." "But I thought you lost all your memory." Kate said. "No, not all of it. I have very few memories and none of them are good, but the worst one is of me having to watch Grand Templar Trace kill everyone I loved" Kate gasped "He was the one who killed my parents." " This is why I must stop him. He has hurt too many people. He deserves to die in the worst way possible." Darrin was not expecting Kate to get mad at what he had said, but she did. Her face scrunched up and her fur turned a deep shade of orange, almost red, she stood up, fists clenched. "If you kill him you are no better, you'll be the same... A murderer." This shocked and upset Darrin but judging by last night he decided it was best to avoid an argument, especially with a tiger girl that had claws instead of nails,so he changed the subject to try and calm her down.

The two continued to talk until it was well into the afternoon. Darrin finally asked a question that he thought hadn't been important but had grown so curious that he just had to ask. "Hey Kate" "yes?" "Where did Anne go?" "Oh she went to the human village down the road to get you some healing crystals for your broken bones." "She did that for me? But you guys don't even know me. Why would you help me?" Asked Darrin "Anne believes that we should help everyone that needs it. Even if they don't deserve it." "Do you believe that too?" "Well, yes. But not as passionately as her. I help everyone I can but I don't help if I don't think they deserve it. If you'll excuse me I must start supper." "Okay" said Darrin and with that their conversation was over and Darrin was once again left alone with his thoughts. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he had stopped talking and he couldn't help but falling asleep.

CHAPTER III

Darrin woke up to the searing pain of his bones being slowly put back into place by Anne and her healing crystals. "Hold still you big baby." Said Anne as Darrin squirmed about the bed desperately trying to get away. "Stop!Stop!" Pleaded Derrin "What are you doing?" "Healing you" said Anne "Did you think it was going to feel good?" After a couple more minutes Anne finished the last rib and sat back, her energy drained. "There I'm done" she said "Stay in bed you'll be sore for another day or so but you'll be able to stand soon enough"

Darrin stayed in bed for the rest of the day and the next going in and out of consciousness slowly regaining his strength. He was soon able to walk around and within a week he was almost at full health. The time finally came for Darrin to say thank you and goodbye but Kate wouldn't have it. She thought Darrin still needed to rest but both Darrin and Anne disagreed "But Anne he can't go he just can't. Don't you know what he is going to do? He is going after a Templar, he'll get himself killed!" "It is not up to me what he will or will not do it is only he who decides. I can not control him just like I can not control you. If you feel like he is not well enough you may go with him." At this Kate was shocked "Anne I couldn't possibly leave you you're my only family." Anne smiled at her adopted daughter " i have enjoyed my time with you but you have grown up,it is time for you to go out and see the world... Go with him. " Kate was reluctant but finally agreed to go. She had always wanted to go on an adventure and this was her chance, if she passed it up now she may never get another.

Kate hugged her mother goodbye, doing her best not to cry, she picked up her pack of supplies and headed down the road alongside Darrin, both excited to be on the road and yet nervous at what was in store for them ahead. They were quiet as they walked down the dirt path, both lost in thought, then out of the underbrush came a young wolf, in his hands he held two short swords, he was skinny and had long fur. He only looked about 3 but he stood in the middle of the road with a sinister smile on his face, as if he had done this a million times before. "Stop right there!" He yelled " give me all you've got and you won't get hurt" "But we don't have anything" said Darrin "then your lives are forfeit, the young wolf turned and whistled, out of the forest came six more wolves all with drawn bows. For the second time in a couple weeks things were looking grim for Darrin and for the second time he was saved by a stranger. Out of nowhere two figures appeared from the forest and let loose four arrows killing the leader of the wolf bandits and three of his henchmen, the other two were gone before the strangers could draw their bows once more.

Darrin and Kate were in shock, four bodies lay on the dirt road instead of two. They turned to thank the strangers but were met by two drawn bows. "Oh great, do you guys want to rob us too?" Asked Kate rather annoyed. "No, we just haven't decided if you are a threat or not." Replied one of the hooded figures. "Oh we are not a threat. This guy here can't even lift a sword. Hehe." Laughed Kate nervously. "Hey!" Protested Darrin "can too" as Kate and Darrin began to argue on Darrin's ability to wield a sword the two figures had made up their minds that these two were not in fact a threat and returned their arrows to their quivers. " so who are you guys?" Asked Darrin. "we are the protectors of this road. We make sure there is no harm done to anyone while they travel on it." "What about the four wolves you just killed?" Asked Kate as she pointed to the four dead wolf bandits. The two figures stood there in silence. " guess they never thought about the thief's till now" whispered Darrin. "Well thanks for your help but we are in a bit of a rush so if you don't mind we'd like to be going now." Said Darrin as he pulled Kate along. "We must be going as well. You see we are on a very important mission." " well good luck with that" said Kate with a smile. Little did the four know that they would meet again soon... Very soon

CHAPTER IV

After walking for the rest of the day the two companions arrived at a small human town about 15 miles from the human keidran border. As Darrin walked towards the town he suddenly realized Kate was no longer next to him. He quickly turned around, scanning his surroundings for any sign of her. After about five minutes of searching and calling out to her Darrin finally found her behind some bushes just off the dirt road. "Hey Kate you okay?" Darrin asked, a little concerned. " no not in the slightest" she looked up at Darrin her eyes filled with fear " I've only ever been to a human town with my parents and that's where they were killed." " Kate I promise I will not let anything happen to you." "Promise?" " on my life." This comforted Kate quite a bit and Darrin was glad to see that she trusted him but Kate was still nervous. Darrin grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the under brush and then Kate knocked him over while wrapping her arms around his neck "aargh!" Screamed Darrin "Thank you so much Darrin, no human has ever been so nice to me, well except Anne." " Really? How can anyone ever be mean to someone so nice?" Asked Darrin " You really did lose all of your 'll see what it's like." Said Kate as she sighed deeply.

 _Meanwhile at Anne's_

Anne sat in her favorite chair right next to the fire, it had been a lonely couple of days without Kate but Anne was enjoying the quiet. She was in the middle of her favorite supper when someone knocked on the door. "Coming" called Anne as she set her bowl of soup down and slowly rose from her chair. Before Anne could get halfway across the room the door flew open breaking the lock and almost ripping the door off its hinges. A keidran tiger with what appeared to be a mask, stepped in scanning the room till her eyes fell upon Anne. "It's been a long time Anne" "Yes, yes it has Neutral. What are you up to this time?" " oh I'd hate to spoil the surprise, its no fun that way." Neutral said with a malicious smile on her face. "What do you want?" Asked Anne. "For you not to intervene on my plans, you already helped the rogue Templar despite what the ancient laws state." "I have my own laws that I must follow. But since I have already intervened I shall not do it again." "Wise decision" said Neutral "tell me, did you know he was important?" " the minute I laid my eyes on him I knew he was to play a part in something big. Bigger than both me and you." "You? Yes. Me? No. I am the one pulling all the strings. This time you will not be able to stop my plans. The world must rebalance, the scales must equal once more!" "I may not be able to stop you but Darrin may." " he is too weak I have drained his powers and wiped his memory clean. Except for one thing." "Trace..." "Exactly he will remember only the bad in trace and nothing more, his anger will fuel his powers he will stop at nothing to kill him, because he knows nothing but Trace Legacy's evil side." "You have no idea what they will do to each other, let alone the world." I know exactly what will happen. And after the battle is over the world will no longer be off balanced. Everything will have neutral power!" With this neutral vanished into thin air, back to a city far away, Anne stood there in shock "God speed Darrin. God speed" she whispered as she went back to her seat to sit once more.

Darrin stepped into the tavern and instantly regretted it, there was smoke everywhere and it smelled like mold, but this was the only place in town with rooms and it was also the cheapest and Darrin could see why. He walked up to the bar and asked for two different rooms but learned there was only one available. "Then I'll take that he replied and played the silver piece for the room key." Darrin walked back out of the tavern and over to Kate "we've got both good And bad new which would you like first?" "Good news" replied Kate. "They had an open room, but they only had one." "Oh, I see."

"You'll get the bed and I'll take the floor" Darrin said as they entered their room." If you insist" said Kate as she fell on the bed, happy the day was finally over and she had a chance to rest. Darrin glanced over at Kate and was about to ask if she was enjoying the bed but realized she was already fast asleep. "Guess that's a yes." Said Darrin aloud as he pulled out a blanket and grabbed a pillow from the bed. After setting up his bed on the floor, he tucked Kate into her own then layed down and went to sleep.

CHAPTER V

Kate woke up from her peaceful sleep and as she sat up she realized she was under the covers. _Aww he tucked me into bed_ thought Kate as she looked at the sleeping Darrin. He looked rather uncomfortable making Kate feel bad that she had taken the bed. _Next time he gets the bed,_ she thought and made a mental note of it. Darrin woke a half hour later and when he saw Kate he smiled and asked " how was your night?" "It was great, but it doesn't look like you slept very well." "Nah, I'm good" said Darrin as he got up off the floor. After putting his blanket back in his backpack he turned to Kate and said, "Come on we need to ask around the tavern if they've seen Trace Legacy go through here recently." Darrin turned towards the door and walked out not waiting for a response.

Darrin sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. As he slowly drank his ale he looked around, the tavern was only half full with people sitting at the tables in groups of two to four, they all were talking amongst themselves and none of them had noticed him come down from his room. He was thinking of ways to start a conversation when the old man sitting next to him spoke up. "Havent seen you in here before boy." Darrin looked over to the man and said "yeah my friend and I are just passing through." " where ya headed?"asked the old man as he took another drink from his ale. "Well actually we don't know" "Don't know?! How can you not know?" "Well we are trying to find someone..." "Who?" Asked the old man, apparently not one for small talk. "Grand Templar Trace Legacy." "Now why do you want to find him? If you ask me he should stay wherever the hell he went, we've got enough problems without him"."it's...personal. And if you won't help me I'll get someone who will." "Oh I'll help you alright!" Said the old man as he stood slowly from his stool, almost falling over in the process, turned to face the crowded room and did exactly what Darrin didn't want him to do "ANYONE SEEN TRACE LEGACY COME THROUGH THIS TOWN?" He boomed as the rest of the room went quiet.

There was a silence for a few moments following the old man's words and then from the back of the room someone said "I have, who's asking?" Darrin got up from his bar stool and went to the back of the room where two guys around his age were sitting. They were both thin but looked strong enough to hold their own, they were average height, in fact the only major differences between the two were their hair colors (one had brown hair the other had blonde), and their voices. "You've seen Trace Legacy?" Asked Darrin as he sat down across from the two. "Yeah we have but who are you? And why are you looking for him?" Asked the guy with brown hair. "Well, I'm Darrin Forge and-" "you were a Templar right?" Asked the guy with blonde hair "ye-yes" replied Darrin. "That's right I heard about you, you quit after Trace took over, only he didn't take too kindly to that so he went after you and your family." "Yes that is correct" Darrin said as he shuddered at the memory, of his family members being slowly killed by Trace as he forced Darrin to watch. He could still hear their screams... Suddenly as fast as the memory came it was gone, replaced by one of him and Kate sitting in the late afternoon talking about the world they lived in, it was one of the few memories he had that occurred after him waking up in the forest and he had no idea why but it made him feel happy and forget what he had been previously thinking about.

"So thats why you want to find Trace?" Asked the brown haired guy.

"Yes" said Darrin " he needs to pay for his sins" his tone darkening. "Well we can give you the info you need but, for a price." "How much?" "20 silver." "20! That's all I have!" "Do you want the info or not." "Fine but you get half Now and then the other half after you give me what I want." " deal" " OK tell me everything you know" Darrin said as he handed the ten coins over.

CHAPTER VI

As the two guys finished telling Darrin about their encounter with will Kate came down from the bedroom looking better than ever and sat right next to Darrin. "-and as we began to close in on them the tiger Keidrian kicked me right in the face." Said the brown haired guy. "And how long ago did this happen?" " couple weeks" "Do you know where they were headed?" Asked Darrin. " I heard them say something about heading to the Basitin isles" said the blonde haired guy. "Alright here you go" Darrin said as he handed the rest of the money over and stood up. "Is this keidran yours?" Asked the brown haired guy "what do you mean mine?" Asked Darrin "do you own her? If so you'd better put a control collar on her so she can't run away." Darrin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No this Keidran does not belong to me she is my friend" "huh. Here I was thinking I never would see a keidran and a Templar as friends again. The Templars must be going soft." Said the blonde guy. This made anger boil in Darrin was only barely able to contain it, before he gave the two a chance to say anything else he grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her out of her seat and out the door.

The two companions were out of the town by mid morning with some new supplies and even a map. They had decided to head to the same port city that Trace and his friends had gone to to see if anyone knew their exact intentions on going to the Basitin Isles. As they walked towards the coast they were silent both enjoying the scenery of the passing forrest, but also unsure how to start a new conversation. Darrin finally broke the silence, "Hey, Kate, I know this is a touchy subject for you but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." "What's that Darrin?" "Trace killing your parents..." "Oh, that. Yeah it is touchy but I think I'll be able to talk about it without crying, so ask away." Said Kate. " you sure,?" "Yes" she quickly answered. "Why did he kill them? I know he hated kiedran but did he have a reason?" "At the time Trace was on a rampage, he had just overthrown the previous Grand Templar and had begun to change and add laws. He went out looking for any keidran he could find and he would kill them with no mercy, even the children. My parents had heard about this and had arranged for me and sister to go live with the tiger tribe?" "Alone?" "No, no. Not alone, we are royalty, or rather were." "What happened to your sister?" Asked Darrin. "Halfway to the Human-keidran border we were attacked by a group of templars and got split up. I don't know where she is, or even if she is alive." By now Kate had stopped and fallen to her knees in the middle of the road. Darrin knelt down next to the sobbing Kate and put a hand on her back, "It's okay Kate. I'm sorry for making you talk about your past, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories like that." Kate slowly stopped sobbing and looked up to Darrin once her tears had stopped all together. It's okay Darrin, I know you were only curious, besides it feels good to let it all out." She hugged Darrin and then rose to her feet with a new energy "come on, we are never gonna get to that city sitting here crying." She said, and at this Darrin chuckled, rose to his feet, and the two began walking down the old dirt path once again.

 **This is the first VI chapters, hope you liked it :). I've been trying to write more but I'm stuck, I'll have the next chapter by next Monday. I'd love to read any comments or reviews you guys have.**


	2. Chapter 7

**Okat guys here is chapter seven. :) :}… I've been pretty busy so it's only one chapter Ik Ik I should have more but I've been running thin lately and haven't had a lot of time. I promised chapter seven by today, so I used all my free time to finish it, it's a lil over 1,000 words so I hope you enjoy. ;)**

CHAPTER VII

As Darrin walked down the docks looking for someone, anyone to take them to the Basidian Isles his mind began to wander back to Kate. He had been doing that ever since they left the town, Darrin would be doing something like collecting firewood and suddenly he would be thinking about Kate, he tried not to but it just kept happening. It's not like Darrin didn't think she was cute, she was, but how could a Kiedran and Human ever be together? It just would never work. How could it?

Darrin turned a corner and collided with what appeared to be a templar. He was older than Darrin, maybe in his twenties, he had blonde hair and was about average build and height. As they hit the ground, Darin under the guard, they both let out a grunt. Darrin pushed the guard off and said, " what the hell are you running for?" "Don't you question me kid I'm in a rush and in no mood I need to get to the Basidian Isles as soon as possible." Said the Templar. "Wait the Basidian Isles why are you going there?" "That is none of your business! It is Templar business, what's it to you anyways?" Asked the Templar. "Well me and my...erm... friend need to go there. We are looking for someone who went there not to long ago." Said Darrin nervously as the Templar stared at him. "And where is this friend of yours?" "She is in town getting us more supplies." "Well, I do need some extra hands to help out on my ship, if your up to it I will let you travel with me in exchange for yours and your friends work." "Deal" said Darrin without hesitation but when the Templar smiled sickly he wondered if he had made a mistake. "Excellent" said the Templar "My ship is the last one on the dock to the left, you can't miss it.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kate roamed the streets near the docks going in and out of the various types of shops that sold supplies. She made sure she could always see the docks from where she was as she got the supplies they needed. It had been a full two weeks since she had left her home and Anne behind for this adventure and she couldn't believe it. At times she wished she was back home in her warm bed but she also enjoyed Darrin and was begging to grow fond of him, but of course if you were to ask her she would deny it and change the subject. Kate began to think about the past two weeks more as she went into a new store that looked promising. In the time they had been traveling Darrin and Kate had gotten to know eachother quite well, she had told him anyhow she had lived with her parents and siblings peacefully, and how they had enjoyed the long summer nights together as a family and how Kate and her older sister were inseparable, and how most of the village thought that they were twins because of their similar looks. She had told him about the day Trace came and destroyed everything and everyone they ever loved, she explained how she and her sister had just barely made it out of the town before it went up in flames. It was the darkest time in her life and she had shared it all with Darrin, who had sat and listened to it all and comforted her when she broke down and cried.

But Kate wasn't the only one to share painful memories, Darrin had told her the painful memories he had. He had only remembered a few things but they were all terrible and painful memories, Kate didn't know how Darrin could function properly with only those memories, if she had only pain to remember she would brake. But not Darrin he is strong, she thought to herself. Darrin had opened up just like her and it had brought them closer, he had told her about the unholy acts Trace had committed and how he had been forced to watch by the other four master Templars. He had explained to Kate that each Master Templar chose five other Templar to be advisors and help maintain order, Darrin had been one before Trace had come to power and was the only one to remain. Trace believed that Darrin was too powerful to just "let go" and if he did it would come back to haunt him, so he kept Darrin close. Despite the corrupted Templars around him Darrin tried to do what was best for the Kingdom, but it was to no avail. When Trace began to kill Kiedran he had no choice but to quit, which Trace didn't take too lightly, he hunted Darrin down, brought him back to his home town and made him watch as he killed his entire family. Trace then turned on him and started to punish him for quoting, but when Trace let his guard down Darrin broke free and cast a spell that teleported Darrin away from it all. That's when Darrin lost his memory and woke up in the forest. Other than those memories and the one's has made Darrin had no memories.

Kate walked out of the last shop with all of the supplies they needed and saw Darrin walking into town, they spotted each other at the same time and they started to walk towards each other. When they were close enough to talk Darrin told her about the Templar and how he had offered them a ride. "I don't Darrin, this guy seems shady. Why would a template offer you passage, didn't they have a kill order on you?" Asked Kate. "Yeah that's what I don't get, I don't think he recognized me but if he did it doesn't matter we don't have the time Trace left this city a week ago. If we don't take this chance we might not get another. Besides I'm sure we can take him if we have to." Darrin said with a sly smile. "Okay but if he tries anything I'm taking him down." "Oh and one more thing Kate, I kind of sort of forgot to mention you were a kiedran so..." "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM THAT!?" Kate yelled at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of a few people around them. "Hey, hey I'm sorry I should've told him I know, but it'll work itself out." Said Darrin with a sheepish laugh. "Come on Darrin we don't want to miss that ship." Said Kate angrily as she drug Darrin down the road behind her.


	3. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is another chapter, this one is almost 1,300 words. I was going to write multiple chapters at once but I didn't want to make you guys wait. Please write me a review/comments/ideas, I would love to hear them. Oh and let me know what you guys like single chapters or several at once. Thanx and hope you enjoy. ;) XD**

CHAPTER VIII

Darrin and Kate walked past all the ships, all varying in size. As they reached the end of the docks they saw the last boat, but what they saw was not a Templar ship but a slaver's ship, it was a medium sized ship that looked like it could hold no more than ten people, it appeared to be brand new and by how it was floating, appeared to be full. Darrin and Kate slowly walked up the ramp leading to the deck of the ship, confused and the wondering if they were on the right ship. Their questions were answered as the Templar Darrin had run into stepped out from the captain's quarters. He was not facing them yet for he had backed out of the room to close and lock the door. When he turned around his face went from pleasure to shock to confusion. "You did not tell me your 'friend' was a kiedran" said the Templar. "Well..You never asked" replied Darrin. "I would not have agreed to grant you passage if I had known you were traveling with a kiedran." Said the Templar. "look... Uh whats your name?" "Roderick" "Look, Roderick, you need help working the ship, what's the difference if it comes kiedran or human?" "The difference is the quality of the work you little runt! If I had no honor in my words I would throw you off this ship right now, but I made a deal and I will hold up my end of it... Your sleeping quarters are down below deck" said Roderick as he pointed to a set of stairs. "There is only one room left so you will have to share..."

Kate and Darrin walked down to their quarters to put their supplies away and prepared for departure. The room was small but the bed was big enough for two people, barely, there was a small round window just to the right of the bed and a chair and desk in the right corner of the room, other than that it was empty. "At least we don't have to sleep on the floor anymore..." Said Kate. "yeah, but we have a racist captain." Replied Darrin. "We will be fine as long as we work, and don't cause problems." "Yeah but I don't like the way people treat you... And other kiedran." Said Darrin adding the last bit a little late. Kate blushed and said "It's fine Darrin I am used to it." " you shouldn't be though..." And with that Darrin went back up on deck, leaving Kate alone in the room.

The ship finally set sail as the sun was setting, it would take three weeks to reach the island and Darrin had a feeling it was going to be a long three weeks. He also had a feeling things were going to blow up in their faces somewhere along the way, and that he and Kate would be stranded on the islands, he hoped he was wrong. Before he could think about it anymore Roderick came by with a bucket of soapy water and a mop, "here, mop the deck" he said as he gave, or rather threw the mop and bucket at Darrin. Darrin took them and began mopping, he didn't enjoy it but he got it done in a rather short amount of time since the deck was already spotless. But before Darrin could dump the soapy water overboard, Roderick stopped him, " missed a spot." He said. "Where?" Darrin asked puzzled. "There!" Said Roderick as he dumped a mug of ale on the deck, laughing. "What is your problem!?" Yelled Darrin "that was completely uncalled for!" "It was completely called for!" Yelled Roderick, " I intend to make your journey a living hell until we get to the Isles, after that I hope to never see you again!" Said Roderick as he went back to steering the ship. Darrin walked over to the new mess and began to mop once more. He was almost finished when he suddenly stopped and turned to Roderick. "I thought you said you were a Templar." He said. "I am" replied Roderick. "Then why are you using a slave trader's ship?" Asked Darrin. "It's a long story that I don't feel like telling you Darrin." Darrin was about to turn back around when he realized something. "I never told you my name." He said as he looked at Roderick suspiciously. " oh, sigh, I knew I was going to mess up somewhere, and I guess using this ship was a mistake too. Phil!" Yelled Roderick and moments later a fox kiedran appeared from below deck, until now Darrin hadn't seen anyone else on the ship besides Kate, who was also on the deck watching the sunset as they sailed ever closed to it, and Roderick. He was surprised and had assumed they were the only ones on the ship "How many other people are on the ship?" Asked Darrin. "I have two other Kiedran slaves aboard" replied Roderick, "Phil steer the ship until I return from below deck, Darrin and uh..." "Kate" "and Kate follow me." He said as he walked to the door leading to the captain's quarters.

For the next hour and a half Roderick explained how his brother had traveled to the Isles with, whom he assumed, Trace and his companions. He had explained how he had heard about the tower at the Isles exploring and that the Basitins and the templar posted there, were no longer communicating with the Templar, Roderick had wanted to go right away and look for his brother but the Templar had denied it and sent someone else instead. But Roderick couldn't sit around and hope his brother was okay, so he went awol and started prepping for his journey, he had been getting the last thing he needed when he ran into Darrin. Roderick recognized him instantly as Darrin Forge, the Templars most wanted. "Wait most wanted, what did I do?" Asked Darrin. "Well after you escaped Trace put a warrant out for you, worth 50,000 silver, everyone looked for you but they couldn't find you, and after Trace went missing they quit all together, but the warrant is still active. I figured I could make a profit, said Roderick with a shrug. "So, when did you plan on turning me in?" "Well, originally I planned on turning you in immediately, but then I thought about how powerful you are and how useful you could be." Said Roderick. "But Darrin has no memories, which means he doesn't know how to use his powers." Said Kate " and I have a question for you. Why are you suddenly being so nice?" "Well I am not helping myself by being mean so... Best to change my attitude before its too late." Said Roderick as he walked to the door then suddenly stopped, " but I still think that you should be in chains Kate..." And then he opened the door and walked out. "That was really strange...hm..." Said Darrin. " and rude!" Said Kate as her fur on her face began to turn deep red. Darrin grabbed Kate before she could do anything she might regret "Woah, woah, Kate hold on. He isn't worth it, besides I have a feeling he will come around... Eventually.


	4. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this chapter took a while even though it was short. It was hard to write because I had a bit of writers block DX. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it, as always I'd love to hear any reviews, ideas, comments, or even complaints you guys have.**

Chapter IX.

A few days passed before Roderick, Darrin, and Kate had any sort of real conversation. Things had gotten tense between Roderick and Kate, mostly because Roderick liked to pick on and tease Kate whenever possible. If she was working, Roderick was sure to find something wrong with what she was doing. This infuriated her to no end and she was barely keeping her anger under control. One night as Kate and Darrin were lying awkwardly next to each other Kate asked, " hey Darrin why is Roderick so mean to me? I mean I know it's cause I'm a Kiedran but why does he hate my kind so much?" Darrin rolled over to face Kate, but realized that the bed was too small and that they were too close to each other, and rolled back over. " Well he grew up thinking Kiedran are beneath him, that they are not people but animals. Slavery is a terrible thing Kate, something that should not exist, it creates terrible people." " But can he change?" "Anyone can change Kate. But what's the difference we will be with him for only a little longer." "Yeah, I know but what about the Kiedran that are stuck with him?" "We can't do anything for them." " 'sigh' I know Darrin, goodnight" "Goodnight".

Darrin and Kate woke to the ship rocking violently, a massive storm had been brewing, and at a distance it had not seemed so bad, but now that it was upon them they realized that it was worse than they had thought. It was the middle of the night and the ship was coming close to sinking, Darrin and Kate struggled their way to the deck where they found Roderick, steering the ship, probably the only reason they were still afloat. The three slave Kiedran were running frantically around tying down anything that might fly away and lowering the sails, so that the storm couldn't rip them off the masts. They all had life lines on, all but Roderick who was being tossed around by the rocking of the ship. Darrin grabbed Kate's hand and started to lead her towards the steering wheel, it was extremely difficult and they almost went over the rail and into the forbidding ocean... twice! " How can this storm be so violent!? It only looked like a few storm clouds!" Darrin said when they finally got to Roderick. "It may have grown in size as we neared it, it is equal to a hurricane and I fear we won't make it through." Said Roderick. Suddenly a wave 1 mile wide and 10x the height of the boat came into sight. "Oh gods, how will we make it through this!?" Asked Kate, horrified at what she was seing. "Tie yourself to the ship! Now!" Said Roderick "but what about you?"Asked Darrin, " there is no way you'll be able to hold on! Let me get you a life line." "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now go before it's too late!" Darrin and Kate stumbled back down to the main deck and found a loose rope lying in a corner, they ran to the main mast and tied themselves to it just before the massive wave hit the ship, hull boat climbed the wave and as they did the boat began to tilt backwards, they were half way up when the incline became almost ninety degrees. Darrin, Kate, and the other three Kiedran were all holding to the main mast, with white knuckles. Roderick was holding on to the steering wheel by the tips of his fingers, he looked up and Kate looked down, their eyes met and Kate realized that Roderick was about to lose his hold and that if she didn't do anything now Roderick would die. Making sure her life line was secure she let go of the mast, but the second she let go Darrin grabbed her, Kate looked up at Darrin and said "Darrin you have to let go Roderick has no life line and he is about to let go." "No it's too risky." "If you don't let go of me now he will die Darrin!" Several valuable seconds passed, "LET GO DARRIN!" Kate said this with so much force it shocked Darrin, he knew if he didn't let her go she would never forgive him, and he would never forgive himself either... So he let her go. As Kate fell Roderick lost his grip and began to fall as well, Kate was able to grab his hand and hold on long enough for the ship to begin its descent down the backside of the wave, they had made it through what appeared to be the worst part of the storm. The waves were a bit calmer and so were the winds, but it was still pretty rough.

When they finally made it through the storm everyone was exhausted, "Phil throw the anchor over and get some rest, all of you." Said Roderick. He then walked up to Kate and Darrin, "look I'm not that good on apologizing and thanking people but here goes nothing. I'm sorry for treating you guys like crap for the past couple days and I'm sorry for insulting you Kate. You saved my life when I didn't deserve to be saved, I am forever in your debt for that." "Your welcome Roderick, it's what anyone would have done." Said Kate, after that there was a silence as Roderick thought something over. "Since, you saved my life you will no longer have to work for your stay... And I will take you to whatever destination you desire after the Basidian Isles. It doesn't even come close to making us equal but it is the best I can offer..." "It is more then enough Roderick" said Kate with a smile, "if you don't mind Darrin and I would like to return to our room now. " yeah of course, goodnight." "Goodnight"


	5. So sorry T-T

Sorry guys this isn't another chapter. I have finally hit my max limit of stress and have fallen behind on my story. Im sorry guys ill work on my story more this week and try to give you guys at least two chapters. But for this week I'd like to tell you guys a little about me. :)

My name is Jacob and I am 16 years old and very busy. I live in Texas, but I want to be in Kentucky. I enjoy sports and art, believe it or not I actually hate formal writing, which explains my grammar and structural errors. But I loved the TwoKinds comic so much I wanted to write a story related to it.

So far I have planned none of the story, I just write as I go along. I have a very good friend who has edited a lot of the story so far, believe me when I say he has helped me out a lot! This summer has been very busy for me, so far this summer I have flown to Pennsylvania where I still am, I have been taking a college health course (cause of stress) DX, hosting a fan fiction contest on the Two Kinds forums, and writing this story.

I hope to finish the next three chapters by July 15th. I apologize for being so far behind but ill be back to work tomorrow and have the story up asap.


	6. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys this chapter has been long over due. Sorry it took me forever to publish this I've just been busy and trying to enjoy my last weeks of summer. But I'm back in it and will have another chapter up shortly. Sorry again and hope you enjoy. Oh and one more thing hopefully by Friday, the 21st I think, I will have the cover image done and uploaded ;)**

Chapter X

After they had gotten through the storm and returned once more to their cabin Darrin and Kate both dropped onto the bed next to each other and fell asleep, not wanting to argue about who slept on the floor and who slept on the bed.

Darrin slowly opened his eyes, he had slept surprisingly well considering the events that took place the night before. Darrin rolled over to face Kate who was, like always, staring back at him. "Good morning" said Kate. "Morning" said Darrin with a sleepy smile, "How did you sleep?" "Surprisingly well. How did you sleep?" Asked Kate. "Like a baby." Darrin answered back. "Do you think Roderick is all right?" Asked Kate. Darrin thought for a moment then said " I think he is, but I don't think he is the same person as before. You saved his life Kate, if you hadn't done what you did he most likely would have died and he knows it. I think from now on we are gonna be closer to passengers and not shipmates."

After that Darrin and Kate were silent for a while laying on the bed next to each other, now stomachs up, Darrin said "Kate, I'm sorry for not letting go of you sooner last night. I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want to take that chance... But, it wasn't my decision to make, it was yours and I'm sorry for trying to make it for yo _u. Kate sat up and said,_ "Darrin, it is okay I would have done the same if I was where you were, I'm just glad I was able to save Roderick." "Yeah, you were amazing..." Darrin said recalling what Kate had done the night before. Darrin sat up next to Kate and looked over at her and Kate looked at him. What happened next Darrin couldn't believe, Kate leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. Darrin was surprised and it must have shown because Kate pulled back and looked away. "Sorry, I have no idea what came over me..." She said. Darrin had been too afraid to do what Kate had done, she was so brave, kind, and beautiful that he didn't want to risk scaring her away. But now he knew how she felt and he was no longer afraid, he gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face up so they were eye to eye. He paused a moment before he leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't quick this time but long and filled with emotion, it was the best feeling Darrin had ever felt and he never wanted it to end, but it did and when he pulled away from Kate she looked confused, yet also relieved. "I thought you were going to reject me, yell and scream that I shouldn't have done that." "I would never do that, in fact I wanted to do the same thing but I was too afraid of what you would do." Darrin said. "Really?" Asked Kate in disbelief. Before they had a chance to say, or do, anything else someone yelled from above, "All hands on deck!"

When Darrin and Kate got above deck they were greeted with the view of what appeared to be the entire Basitin Navy. "Holy shit" said Darrin. The ship had made it to the Basidian Isles but was now surrounded by a massive fleet of gigantic warships, the smallest was twice the size of their ship and each one was lined with cannons. Roderick was at the steering wheel and Phil was in the crow's nest. "What do they want?" Asked Kate to no one in particular. "I don't know, but it can't be good." Said Roderick, who was now wearing a cloak over pants and a

t-shirt. "What happened here?" Asked Darrin. "Well when Trace and my Brother were here they destroyed the Templar's tower, they must have put the Basitins on high alert." "Do you think we can make it through?" Said Darrin.

Suddenly a Basitin soldier, who appeared to be a captain, walked to the edge of the closest ship and yelled, "This is restricted waters turn back now!" He said. "Does that answer your question?" Asked Roderick before he hollered a response, "We need to get through, it is very important!" "I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen, the King has put us on high alert. No one in or out!" Said the captain. "May I ask why?" Replied Roderick. "Well, I suppose, the Templars have tried to corrupt our land by giving us magic. It was Kieth Keiser, Trace Legacy, and a few Kiedran that saved us."

"What!? Trace Legacy with Kiedran? Impossible..." Said Darrin "Well, he did go missing... maybe he lost his memory like you." Kate suggested. "Maybe..." Darrin said unsure he believed what the captain had said. "Do you know where they went? My brother is the one they are traveling with I have to find him." Roderick asked. The captain was silent for a moment debating on telling the band of travelers or not. "Well I suppose I won't be breaking any orders if I tell you... They had mentioned a town, Edinmire I think."

For some reason the name of the town seemed familiar, like Darrin had a memory, or memories, of the place. If only he could remember what they were. Why was this town familiar? What memories did he have of this place? Darrin had so many questions on his mind at once he couldn't think straight, luckily he was pulled from his thoughts as Kate pulled him to the front of the ship, wrapped him in a hug and watched the horizon as the ship set sail once more. "We've almost got them..." Said Darrin barely above a whisper, but Kate still heard him. "What will we do when we find them?" She asked. "I don't really know Kate, before I wanted to make Trace pay for his sins, but I don't think I'm that kind of person, I don't think I ever was..." The two companions fell silent, watching the horizon and enjoying the embrace they were in.


	7. Weekly stories

**_Hey guys school just started here and my plate is Chuck full but I am making a deadline for myself of a new chapter every week on Saturday this time I intend on keeping the deadlines. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I'll do my best to make them action packed and intense ;). As always if you have any comments /suggestions please message me or write a review I love the input!_**


	8. Chapter 11

**Okay guys here is the newest chapter, hope you like it. Don't think you'll like the ending to this chapter but I just had to do it. Have fun reading... and waiting. :P**

 **So I got this Pm from this really cool dude who asked me to take a look at the story he and a friend are writing. This is really good stuff! Take a look, if you like my story you will for sure like this one! Name: Twokinds- Rouges Authors: Quaser and Fox Hero**

Chapter XI

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Edinmire, the sun was beginning to rise and the sky was an array of colors. The townspeople were starting their daily chores and the children were already at play and causing trouble. There were even a few Keidran living in the town, among them a snow leopard and her cub who owned a local tavern. Little did the people of Edinmire know that things were about to get ugly, and no one would go unscathed.

It had been a few days since Trace and the rest of the gang landed in Edinmire and they had gotten no where. Eric still had not received the money they had promised him, every attempt Trace and Flora had made at getting the gold had been futile, there were just far too many guards, they needed an expert's help, they needed Natani… Keith was no closer to finding out what was wrong with her, she had awoken a few times, but every time she did she was not able to focus or respond to the questions they asked. It appeared that she was under some sort of spell, one that was far too powerful for the locals to try and break. Trace wanted to help but was too afraid he would do something horrible to Natani, he may have been Grand Templar but he had no idea what he was doing when it came to magic.

Trace didn't know how much longer they could stay here, he was becoming more and more concerned about the situation. Not long after the tigers showed up the Templar came, Trace had no idea what they were doing here but it couldn't be good, as far as he could tell they were making some sort of deal or alliance. But Trace couldn't tell for sure and he didn't want to try and find out. The gang had moved from the ship to the local inn waiting for Natani to get better, they would have stayed aboard the ship but Flora did not to spend any more time on that boat and Trace thought it was best if they all stuck together, just in case something bad happened, like always.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Darrin stood at the front of the ship next to Kate, hand in hand the two watched as the ship came closer and closer to the docks. It had been a shorter journey coming in than going out, since the tide was in their favor. Darrin looked over his shoulder to see Roderick at the steering wheel, for the past few days the three had been talking a great deal, staying up late into the night talking about their past and their dreams. The three really opened up to one another and as a result they grew closer.

Roderick had changed since the beginning of their voyage, he no longer saw Kate as an animal, but a person, he treated her with respec. He no longer treated any of the Keidran aboard the way he had before, to Darrin Roderick's opinion on the status of Keidran had changed considerably, but not completely. He still believed that slaves were okay and there was nothing wrong with having them, but Darrin hoped to change Roderick's opinion, but that would take time.

As the ship crept closer to the docks of Edinmire Kate pulled Darrin away from the front of the ships and led him back to their cabin. Kate walked into the room and Darrin followed, shutting the door behind him. " Darrin I have to know, are you going to kill Trace Legacy?" asked Kate.

This was a question Darrin had asked himself many times, if what the people they had met along the way said was true then had Trace changed? Was he a new man? Darrin himself had lost his memories, he knew what it was like, he could see how someone like Trace Legacy could change without any memories. At that moment Darrin formed a plan, "Kate," he said, " I do not know what will happen in the days to come, but if Trace has truly changed for the better I will not kill him. But I can not just let him go, he is far too powerful, if his memories were to return he may fall to the darkside once again… If he hasn't already." Kate seemed to be content with the plan Darrin had formed she closed the space between them and wrapped Darrin in a hug, " Wherever you go i go," she said still holding him tight, face buried in his chest.

The ship reached the docks by mid morning, the group was finally off the ship and headed for solid ground when Roderick stopped, noticing a ship at the end of the docks, "Guys wait!" Roderick yelled, even though Darrin and Kate were two feet in front of him. "What?' asked Kate wincing at the excessive volume. "It's my brother's ship!" said Roderick as he ran towards it, "Eric?! Eric are you in there?" he yelled as he ran up the plank connecting the docks and the ship, Darrin and Kate close behind. wo keidran appeared from below deck, one fox and one dog, each one wearing a confused look that turned instantly to fear as they saw who was shouting their masters name. "Master Roderick, what on earth are you doing here?" said the fox. "Mike where is Eric? Is he okay?" asked Roderick. "Oh, he is at the town inn with master Trace and …" before mike could finish Roderick took off running, he was off the ship and halfway down the docks in less than twenty seconds and out of sight in less than a minute.

Darrin and Kate watched as Roderick ran towards the town, when he was out of sight they turned to the two keidran, who had been staring at them the entire time. "Um… Who are you?" asked the dog keidran. "Well I am Kate and this is Darrin Forge. But we really can't stay and talk we must be getting to that inn." said Kate. " Well master Eric said for us to come to the inn once we were finished packing the ship with supplies." said the dog. "Well would you mind showing us the way?" asked Darrin. "Sure lets go!" said the dog, a little joy in his voice, as he set off down the plank. "He seems happy." said Kate. "Well Evals has good reason to be happy. You see we are about to be bought and then set free by Flora and Trace." said MIke. "But isn't that illegal?" asked Kate. "Yes but I think they have bigger issues to worry about." said Mike as they made their way up the road to the town. "Like what?" asked Darrin. "Well for one the Templars and Tigers meeting in the very town they chose to visit." said Mike. "What Tigers?" asked Kate just as they made it over the hill. The four stopped a moment to take in the sheer number of tents set up along the the road and in the fields, there were hundreds upon hundreds of tents, and thousands of Tigers set up just beyond the outskirts of the town. "Those Tigers" said Mike. The group resumed their trek to the town.

Darrin opened the door to the inn and let Kate, Mike and Evals go through first before walking through. Darrin turned his head his head from left to right, eyes scanning the room, it was like any other inn only a little emptier than usual. Darrins eyes came to rest on a booth in the back of the room, Roderick was standing in front of it and when he turned to see who had entered Darrin's eyes locked with a blue haired ex-templar, Trace Legacy.

Trace was seated in a booth at the back of the inn, where he, Eric and Flora had just finished eating. Trace leaned back and moaned, "I am stuffed." he said. Flora giggled in reply, but before she could get a word out the inn door burst open and in walked a cloaked figure. Trace did not recognize the figure but Eric sure did, his whole body tensed and he became nervous. Before Trace could ask what was wrong the figure burst forward grabbed Eric and boomed, "BROTHER!" Eric looked like he was about to be split in two, his eyes bulged and his face turned red, but before the figure could do any serious damage he set Eric down. "What the hell happened to you, you numb skull?" asked Eric's brother. "Well Roderick, I am trying to strike a deal with this young man right here." said Eric. But Roderick knew who Trace was and wasn"t gonna beat around the bush, "I know this is Trace Legacy, and I know you have been providing transportation for him. I meant what happened at the Basidian Isles the whole place is on lockdown, we were swarmed by nearly the entire fleet." "Well… wait we?" asked Eric. And at that instant the inn door opened once again and this time Mike, Evals and two others stepped through. Trace didn't recognize the Tiger so he looked over to the male beside her and he recognized him instantly.

Trace clutched his head as the memories came back to him, his head felt like it was about to explode, he couldn't stop it. When the final memory entered his brain Trace looked up, but this was not the same Trace as before. This was Trace Legacy, Grand Templar, the most feared man in all of the world.

 **Somewhere in another realm….**

Ephemural: _Perfect…._


End file.
